Fade 2 Haze
by quincy041
Summary: In the preternatural realm, spiritual warfare has been taking place since time immemorial. It started the day the angel,Lucifer rebelled from heaven, and now, two beings born a millennium apart from each other are fated to cross paths, and now..everybody's lives are intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Lincoln panted for breath as he fell on his knees, dropping his sword. His opponent Ricardo stood over him like a lion over its prey, and with a deep hoarse tone, he asked;

"Is that all you've got?"

Lincoln, on his hands and knees arched his neck and looked at Ricardo, noticing those deep blue eyes that had a strong murderous intent about them.

"I thought I told you…." Ricardo roared, "…that if you don't take this seriously you're gonna die."

Lincoln turned his gaze to Lukas who was, as usual, unmoved by the circumstances. Ricardo raised his blade, poised to finish off a despair-filled Lincoln. There was just no way he could defeat Ricardo. All the training he'd undergone was not enough.

_"I'm I…really…..that weak?"_He thought to himself.

What was there to live for anyway? He failed to protect Maria the day she was killed. Neither could he protect his friends from that mysterious killer that attacked them one night.

Ricardo turned to Lukas, waiting for the final word. Lukas nodded in response, it was decided that Lincoln was to be killed. He looked up at the sword that was to kill him before bending his head downwards, prepared for the worst. The aura around him started changing, becoming thicker. Ricardo paused, astounded by the phenomenon. The color of the light around Lincoln changed from the light-blue Flux to a very heavy golden aura.

_"Who is this kid?"_Ricardo was confused.

A sonic could never posses flux whose color wasn't light blue. Lukas rose from his seat and walked past his subordinates to the ground where Lincoln and Ricardo were. At first, he thought it was flux, the source of power that sonix possessed, however;

_"This isn't flux….this sensation is far heavier…it's similar to reemplazo aura…no…it's even heavier than that", he gasped in disbelief, "This is….."_

"It's called Aura or Zephyr, depending on what sensation you feel from it", someone from within the darkness interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's there?" He asked.

She slowly walked out, revealing a flattering silhouette of her figure whilst holding a sword in her left hand.

"Who are you?"

Lincoln turned to her and recognised who she was;

"Mi…Miss Courtney!"

Lukas' men prepared to draw their swords, for Courtney wasn't an easy customer.

"Average height…blonde wavy hair…blue eyes…and left handed at sword play", Lukas noted, "...you must be the person that the Contra are looking for, Blondie"

"Blondie?, I prefer being addressed by my name, Courtney Renner, if you don't mind", She started walking towards them.

"What are you?"

"I'm his former teacher, and that gives me the right to threaten you", Courtney stopped and raised her sword, letting the silver glow of the moon kiss it's sharp blade.

"Get away from Linc, or I cut you down, Mohinder Chankar"

Lukas flinched, how a person like her could know his real name. She was not just an everyday customer. He couldn't gauge how much he even thought she knew. His past, His hidden work, His origin?

"D'you have any Idea how many laws of Montana De Los Cristales you just broke…", she asked, "..Including having your subordinates attack me, a woman?"

Lincoln was a Guerrero Del Cielo-Human hybrid. Somehow, he also had a major part to play in defending mankind against the devil. But this wasn't how it was supposed to happen; he only wanted to have enough power to protect his friends. This wasn't the situation six weeks ago.

He was only a normal college freshman, with a normal girlfriend who he'd dated for three years. Her name was Maria Van Santen, daughter to the mayor of Green Haven. He constantly got into fights, especially with a group of bikers that wanted Maria to join their gang. She wasn't that type. Lincoln believed Maria was too good for him. Her caring nature, calmness in hard situations and compassion was too much to take. He often said she was too good to be a human being. On a date, one time, something out of the ordinary happened, lights flickered, and then the entire city blacked out for an instant. No body else seemed to notice. From a distance they caught a glimpse of something that was flying across the city. When it passed over them they noticed it was a huge black bat-like creature.

"What…in…the world-", Maria fainted after a series of images flashing in her mind.

"Ma-Maria", Lincoln caught her before she fell, then lay her on the ground slowly.

The creature turned, dashing towards him. Involuntarily, he stood in front of Maria and shielded his face, prepared for its attack. But all of a sudden, it seemed to take longer than he expected. He slowly peeked, looking out from the corner of his eye.

"W-Who…..What is going on?" He stammered.

"Carry your girlfriend and leave this place—", that voice seemed confident and reassuring,"—If you don't want to die that this"

He wore black ankle length jacket which had a high collar and purple trims. Underneath he had a black shirt, black pants and a purple sash. Since he was holding a sword, it was easy to deduce that he had slain the creature. Lincoln looked at him speechlessly for a moment. He had dark gray eyes and neat pulled back hair. He must have been the same age as Lincoln.

"Are you listening?"

Lincoln carried Maria and ran off with her.

The stranger then leapt up into midair and dashed to the ocean, standing thirty meters above it with his opponent before him.

"You killed my pet pretty easily", he started, "but that's to be expected"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a sonic, aren't you?" he noted, "we are mad you guys are misusing the little freedom we give you, that's why I'm here-to kill you"

The intruder drew his sword, before introducing himself;

"I'm Tobi Kelev, what's your name, human?"

"Allen, Allen Holmes,"

"Too bad your time is up, I'll only remember the name for the time you are alive", Tobi charged with a thrust. Allen parried it with a half drawn sword before twisting his wrist for a counter strike. Tobi caught his blade.

"You've got good speed, Holmes"

"I'm honored, we sonix don't get much praise", Allen responded, his voice as calm as ever.

Their swords clanked a million times as every attack was blocked. Both fighters seemed to be evenly matched, until Tobi noticed that Allen's left hand was still in his pocket and he hadn't moved more than a footstep from his original spot.

Also, Allen hadn't yet made a decisive attack, even when shown an opening. Tobi got confused.

_"He hasn't attacked seriously, even when I showed him an opening—what is he planning?"_

"What's wrong?" Allen interrupted his thoughts.

Tobi gasped, indicating that he'd been caught absent minded.

"You've noticed I'm not an everyday customer and now you're contemplating getting serious", Allen taunted, "now you're not even sure you can beat me"

"SHUT UP! COCKY KID", Tobi barked.

He swung his sword hard at the sea, causing the tides to rise. His sword then changed, becoming wider and longer, it's blade black.

He vanished, surprising Allen.

"Centella!"

He appeared behind Allen, slashing at his back. Allen blocked, before pushing him back with force.

"Hahahaha, I bet you won't be able to follow my movements from now on, Cocky kid," he laughed.

Allen had started panting, but his left hand was still in his pocket while Tobi was using two hand strikes.

"I see," Tobi remarked, "I'll have to force that left hand out"

He charged in again.

_"His speed boosted in an instant!"_

Tobi had vanished, he was neither in front nor back.

"Above you,"

By the time Allen turned, Tobi had lashed downwards, cutting Allen at the shoulder, sending him crashing into the water.

"You're so soft, I had only come here on orders to watch Lincoln Lester—" he explained, "but you butted in and now you're gonna die for disturbing the harmony"

"And you are being arrogant," Allen jumped out of the water, "what do you want with Lincoln Lester?"

Tobi was surprised; he thought the attack would have kept him from swimming back up.

"He possess high preternatural awareness, he would make a good Zhyehn"

"Zhyehn?" Allen paused.

Tobi undid his shirt, revealing black marks on his chest.

"I-am a Zhyehn.'

Allen hung his head low for a moment. He then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"No, I'm sorry-", he smiled, "-I just thought you were too weak for a Contra"

Tobi boiled with anger

"Don't underestimate me, Cocky kid!" He used Centella again, appearing just in front of him.

When he tried to stab, Allen also vanished and appeared behind him, his sword raised to Tobi's neck.

Tobi backed away in shock.

"H-How is it possible, a human being—"He swallowed hard.

"Six of us can use that speed, and mine is the fastest, excluding Lukas of course."

Tobi tightening the grip on his sword. He didn't know whether to attack or not. Allen still had his left hand in his pocket.

"Well then—", Allen appeared in front of him, "Shall we end this?"

Allen lashed diagonally downwards from his right, shattering Tobi's sword into pieces and cutting him at his chest. Tobi staggered backwards, helpless. Allen sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

"You're so pathetic and don't even want to finish you off"

Tobi felt like a nuisance.

"Why does everybody look down on me?"He yelled, "this is not over, HUMAN"

Tobias felt battered, dominated defeated and humiliated by what he called a mere human. The more annoying thing about it was that Allen was appallingly arrogant in everything he did. Especially the fact that he fought with his left hand tucked away in his pocket.

'From the moment you revealed you were a Zhyehn, this fight was as good as over,' Allen gloated.

'You know nothing about us,' Tobias refuted.

'Really, is there something I don't know?' Allen asked, his voice as calm as ever.

'We have a second form, one that allows us to break our limits,' Tobi didn't look like he was bluffing.

Allen turned and faced him.

'I'd love to see it,'

Tobias' skin darkened and his body grew significantly bigger. His long fur would make one mistake him for one of those werewolves in movies.

'Just that?'Allen taunted.

Tobi gnashed his teeth in anger and dashed towards Allen, swiping his long black claws at him.

'You arrogance is irritating!' He barked.

He missed his initial scratch; Allen had ducked to his left. Tobi raised his huge blade and slashed down at Allen, but missed again.

'And your stupidity is more amusing than annoying,' Allen appeared behind him and lashed, cutting Tobi down in half. Tobi cursed as his body disintegrated into dust.

Meanwhile Maria woke up to the sight of Lincoln seated beside her. He seemed so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her waking up.

'Where are you?' She inquired of his thoughts.

He flinched like he was from a daze.

'I-ah-you're awake,' He stammered.

'I meant what you were thinking,' she insisted

'Well, it's nothing really', he conceded,'-just that after you blacked out, some guy appeared and killed the mysterious creature.'

'What about him?'

'I don't know—he just felt acquainted'

Maria sat upright and gave him a shoulder rub.

'It's just déjà vu', She whispered,'-happens to me all the time,'

In El Valle, realm of the Contra, Tobias' death had been reported to Tinzel, the reigning king. He was a tall lean figure with black neatly pulled back shoulder length hair. He had a pale skin and dark brown piercing eyes. His dress code didn't mirror that of a king. He wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt and black pants underneath a leather jacket. Hoisted at his waist was a brown hilted katana sword. He was a smooth talker though very assertive.

His informant, Ceaz, was a calm looking blue eyed Caucasian.

'There are reports that six of the sonix have abilities akin to ours and that of the Guerreros, what should we do about them?' Ceaz asked

'Nothing, we promised the sonix we wouldn't attack them until they feel ready for battle.' Tinzel replied.

'But my lord, they are overstepping their rights,' Ceaz argued.

'I know,-but Tobias is not at the level were we could start getting threatened, let the sonix have a little fun as they train.' Tinzel walked to the balcony.

'How are your marriage preparations going?'

'So far, we haven't gone deep. She's not as meek as people think,' Ceaz answered.

'Good, that means I can send you for a mission in the Human world,' Tinzel said as he turned and faced him.

'I doubt her superior will allow, my lord'

'Have you forgotten that Daria Ishan is under ME?' Tinzel taunted.

Ceaz immediately changed his statement to a question.

'What are your orders My Lord?"

'Go and observe the situation in the human world, especially the six sonix,'

'YES MY LORD!' Ceaz was disgustingly loyal.

'Take with you anyone you want. Keep this in mind—you are just observing.'

Ceaz bowed and turned to leave. No sooner had he touched the door than Tinzel said something.

'And check on Lincoln Lester for me-if you don't mind,'

'As long as it pleases you, my lord'

He left to assemble his team of invaders. He called Kariya, his closest pal as well as Daria Zyrah, his bride to be, and her sister Ivana.

Elsewhere, Allen had reported to his boss as well. His name was Lukas. He was beige skinned with brown hair and brown eyes. Just like Allen, he wore the typical Sonic attire. Black jacket and shirt and pants, but as a boss, his sash was dark green rather than purple. His sword was firmly sheathed within his sash.

'The hellbringers are also after Lincoln Lester, apparently, they want to make him one of them', Allen explained,'-apparently, his preternatural awareness was the source of their interest.'

'I see-', said Lukas,'-it appears Lincoln Lester would make an interesting acquisition for us as well.'

'You'll help me convince him, Allen.'

'Why choose me?' Allen asked

Lukas walked to him.

'You are the same age; he will listen to you more carefully than he would to me,'

'I decline-'Allen said flatly

Lukas smiled.

'And here I thought you two would make good friends,'

At three o'clock that night, Lincoln's mother, Erika's sleep was disrupted by a surge of Ira. The atmosphere had become heavier and full of a murderous intent. She walked out of bed and went to check on her sons. Lincoln was fast asleep, undisturbed by the sensation. Luis on the other hand seemed to develop a difficulty in breathing.

'Damn Contra!' She cursed.

She dialed her best friend Courtney's number to ask if she had felt it too.

'Erika-'the voice at the other end of the line understood immediately.

'Are you feeling it too?'

'Yeah', Courtney answered,'-a group of Contra has entered the material realm'

'But I'd suggest you stay put, they don't seem to have the intention of killing,'

Erika gnashed her teeth.

'These people took my husband and daughter away from me, each time I see them I feel like killing every last one of them,'

'Relax, you're not the only one that's lost a child because of them,' Courtney said.

'I know.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Swish or Flash**

Allen was at the sonix headquarters with Lukas and Ricardo, a fellow sub-ordinate who was a brute in every aspect. From the way he talked to walk to fight, never did he ever think or try to reason things out. All of them had sensed the ira.

'A group of Contra is here, probably to investigate that Zhyehn's death.'

'Don't you think they are after us?' Allen asked.

'No, we made a deal that they'd not attack us, unless we interfered with one of their projects,' Lukas answered

'But wasn't killing Tobias an interruption?'

'Judging by what I hear about their King—I doubt Tobias was even considered.' Lukas cleared any doubts.

'But if there were here—they'd be coming after you, Allen', said Ricardo,'-you've killed almost all the Zhyehn that have ever stepped in Green Haven.'

'If they had come after me I'd happily take on them', Allen said confidently, '-after all the Contra's powers are similar to those of a Zhyehn.'

'Wrong comparison, It's a Zhyehn whose powers are similar to a Contra, NOT the other way round', explained Lukas, 'A Zhyehn is only a djinn approximation to a Guerrero Del Cielo or a Contra.'

He further explained that a djinn takes on a humanoid form when Ira is breathed into them causing them to have powers similar to a Contra. Normally, it only lives to serve its master, the devil, like a loyal dog. But when it receives Contra Ira, the pendulum swings, it takes on a more advanced mind of its own, except that they only listen to their higher-ups.

'A top class Contra is about ten times stronger than a low-level Zhyehn like Tobias—meaning you would already be dead the moment you walk out that door.'

Erika started to remember something. It had happened so fast it seemed like a dream, vision or even an imagination of sorts. Someone had appeared to him, he was dressed in fine linen and his face beamed with an intense light. The only things she noticed were that he had a huge magnificent pair of wings, held a double-edged sword and when he spoke, it was like five voices spoke in-sync. She slowly started to remember what he had said; it was like a flashback;

She had dropped to her knees when he appeared.

'Don't be afraid!' He said,' Rise, for you are highly favored,'

She slowly rose and held herself at the wall.

'It's about time, Erika-'

'Time for what?'

'It's time the Guerreros Del Cielo returned. Now listen closely to what I'm about to say, I'm only a messenger—'

'First you are to send the Coelho Noble family back to Montana De Los Cristales. Secondly, you are to gather fourteen chosen Guerreros here at Green Haven and prepare for battle. The ten will arrive after you find the four-'

'What Four?'

'The baby girls that went missing fifteen years ago, naturally they are now sixteen, approaching seventeen. One of them is your daughter, then your niece; the other two are from your friends Elsie and Sydney.'

'My daughter!' Erika had all along thought she was dead.

'The tragedy fifteen years ago, someone saved the children,'

'How will I find them, I don't know their names or-where they live—'

He took hold of his sword and stabbed her. It didn't hurt. It felt like a burden was being lifted away. Her seal was broken. 'So that's what it was,' she remembered it all.

Ceaz and his little squad hadn't yet laid their options on what to do first on the table. What nagged Ivana and Daria was that he had woken them up from their sleep just to do a stupid mission.

'Why didn't you come with the Hawks instead?' Ivana cursed.

Ceaz ignored the complaint.

'We should split up into two, Daria and I will check on the Lester boy, you and Ivana can go the other way,'

'I refuse,' Daria said sternly.

'It's an Order,' Ceaz emphasized.

'I only take orders from Lady Ishan, Elena and Lord Tinzel', she averred,'-not from a lowly sidekick,'

Daria was a woman of average height with black hair and green eyes. Ivana was slightly taller, only with dark grey eyes. Both served under a Contra body called the Rosas Rojas (Red Roses). The Rosas was a group of Contra girls and women who were trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat, using beauty as a weapon. They also had short swords, Wakizashis and daggers as a second option. Their special ability was mind reading. And just like their name suggests, they wore red dresses, type and length was based on personal taste. The group was founded by Daria Ishan a hundred years ago, she later appointed Elena as her second-in-command.

Ivana saw Ceaz starting to boil with anger.

'I'll go with Dasha; you guys can go the other way,'

Many people called her Dasha to avoid mistaking her with Lady Daria Ishan.

Later;

'You should calm down, he may be a sidekick but HE'S stronger than US.' Ivana warned.

'I can't stand him, why did Lady Ishan agree to this marriage in the first place?'

Lady Ishan had offered Dasha as a bride to Ceaz when he had so bravely slain hundreds of Reemplazos. Aside being good fighters, Rosas rojas were considered class-A breeders because their offspring usually turned out with strong Ira.

'Stop right there!' A group of Reemplazos had surrounded them,'-you have nowhere to run.'

They were about seven in total, holding bows, stretching arrows and brandishing swords.

'Oh Dear, are you gonna gang rape us, you seem so rough' Ivana commented.

'This night was gonna bore, I'm happy you guys came for a little fling,' Dasha touched her short sword and drew it slowly. Ivana settled, watching to see what Dasha was set to do.

She vanished, attacking the Reemplazos instantly.

'She's so mean to guys like you, you should have run when you had the chance,' she smiled.

Something else was on her mind.

_"Something's different about her Centella,"_ She thought.

Dasha kicked one opponent against a tree before vanishing to the next.

_"That's it, the sound, is she this good at Centella that hers makes a flashing rather than a swishing sound. It's almost as if she's a-Guerrero Del Cielo"_

'Are you okay Iva-chan?' Dasha noticed her.

'Yeah, just thoughtful'

'Then let's roll,' Dasha vanished again, but this time-

_"It's switched back to the swishing sound!"_

It wasn't just today, Ivana had started doubting Dasha. It started the day Nikola, another Rosa girl questioned if Ivana knew where Dasha's loyalty was. Also, her speed and sword techniques were too good for a mere Rosa Roja. She kept it in mind what Elena once told her;

_'A Guerrero Del Cielo can choose to make his Centella swish, but a Contra can't make his flash,'_

_Fifteen years ago;_

Dasha had just been inducted into the Rosas Rojas; she seemed to be a solitary figure and preferred to train alone. On her first day, the Rosas used to train together in one big hall monitored by the superiors Elena, Lady Ishan and Mila. Ivana walked past the girls to her training spot. She noticed Dasha, seated at the very spot.

'Who's the newbie?'

Ivana was also a newbie at the time; she'd only been there two months after being picked from the depths of the frosty forest.

'That's a new girl brought here by Jade, she's half-human half-reemplazo, and she wants revenge for the murder of her parents.' Elena replied, walking to Ivana.

Ivana walked to her.

'Hello, I'm Ivana Shilov,' She introduced herself.

'I'm—Mileena.'

'So—you've already been turned, haven't you?'

She nodded.

'A human can be turned to a Contra, as long as they can contain the Ira with their awareness-'Lady Ishan spoke,'-of course the awareness has be high enough.'

It was one thing the Contra could do that the Guerreros couldn't, assimilation of humans. A Guerrero can only be born.

On her first night, Mileena looked afraid. Lady Ishan invited her to sleep in her chambers. Ivana got jealous. However, Lady Ishan noticed and invited Ivana in too. The three bonded closely during the three weeks in which Mileena trained personally with Lady Ishan and Ivana. At the end of those weeks, Mileena's name was changed to Daria Zyrah. Ivana's last name was also changed from Shilov to Zyrah. They became sisters. Zyrah was a Lady Ishan's third name.

_"Half-reemplazo, now I get it,"_

'You finally understand,' Dasha seemed to be reading her mind.

'Huh?'

'Because my Centella made that sound doesn't mean I'm a Guerrero, it's taken me ten years to perfect that sound, I was once a reemplazo remember?' Dasha explained 'It's my form of stealth.'

Ivana smiled, the doubts had been cleared.

'It would have been bad if my own sister doubted me.'

'Goodness gracious, I never expected Contra women to be this beautiful,' Allen stood in their path.

They were now on the ground, in the woods.

'Neither did we expect a cute-boy sonic after us,' Dasha repaid the compliment.

'Awake at this time-don't you sleep, Human?'

'Hmm, have you forgotten that you guys are just transcendent humans, aren't you humans too?'

'The word transcendent gives a whole new meaning to us,'

'Really, like doing the devil's work?'

'Are you trying to answer MY question?' Ivana smiled.

'Yeah, I'm awake because when night falls, the devil's minions get to work,'

'Oh puh-liz, don't compare US to those lowly djinn.' Ivana refuted,' He just gave us the rights to do whatever we want, no matter how evil.'

Allen went silent all of a sudden, pondering whether to attack a woman or not. His silence bothered Ivana.

'Hey Sugar-Boo, Aren't you gonna attack, don't worry, there are no humans in here at this hour, no one will get hurt by the surge of Ira,'

'—or maybe you just can't bring yourself to attack a woman?'

Allen hesitated, wondering how she knew what he was thinking. He appeared right in front of her, his sword clashed with her half-drawn short sword.

'I'll leave this to you,' Dasha walked away.

'Don't stray too far away, Dasha-chan,'

'Stray? I'm gonna find a good view to watch you fight,'

Ivana turned back to Allen who was still pushing his sword hard, as if he wanted to push her of balance.

'How old are you, if I may ask?'

'Then don't ask,' Allen replied arrogantly.

'I just did,' She pushed him whilst fully drawing, creating an opening.

She then slashed downwards at him, and missed.

'You evaded just in time, your speed is impressive, Allen Holmes,' She looked behind her where he'd vanished to.

Allen's eyes bulged.

'How do YOU know my name?'

'How do I know your name, you ask' she spoke calmly, 'wanna know more?'

'Your name Allen is a combo of both your parents' names, Alvin and Helen. They died in a plane crash last year before you graduated from high school, a reason you didn't choose to go to college.'

'I can get into your head in an instant,'

'So you are a telepath,' He concluded.

'Does it give you a reason to take me seriously then?'

'No, I won't be taunted like that,'

Ivana smiled.

'I know what could piss you off'; she taunted again, 'Something about—Lincoln Lester.'

Allen gnashed his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

'Damn you!' He vanished again.

_"Now you're serious,"_ She thought.

Allen swiped backhandedly at the back of her neck. She blocked with her sheath before spinning the other way round. She also slashed backhandedly, hitting him at the side of his stomach with the back of the sword. He skidded backwards for several meters before hitting a stop against a tree trunk. He landed on his stomach and spat blood.

'Not good enough, you're still not serious.' Ivana still had a smile.

Allen forced himself up and staggered back onto his feet.

'Why?'

'Why, you ask', she intimated, 'you say the strangest things sugar-boo,'

'Why didn't you kill me?'

Ivana turned and gave him an over the shoulder look, before striking a sexy pose.

'Do I look sexy like this, is my rear appealing?'

Allen boiled with anger.

'I ASKED YOU WHY?'

'Guess you are not as clever as you look, you're asking why I flipped my blade at the very last moment right?' she sheathed her sword, 'I wouldn't want my sugar-boo dying by my hands,'

'Let's go Dasha-chan,'

Allen took up his sword and prepared to dash at her.

'This is NOT over!' He charged forward.

When he swung at her, she stopped his blade with the back of her left hand.

'What!'

'Kendo, huh? Double-handed sword techniques that are double the power of a warrior,' her tone had changed from jovial to serious.

'A woman's skin is very delicate, smooth and soft', she explained, 'the mere fact that I stopped your sword with my bare hand means two things, One; you're holding back. Two; you can't defeat me, even at my half-strength.'

She pushed him off.

'I can raise my hand on someone who doesn't have the will to fight, it would only leave a scar on my conscience,' She then concluded, 'Go home, sugar-boo, and stay out of this war,'

She and Dasha vanished, leaving Allen feeling like a nuisance and so weak.

'Wait—'

'Give it up, Allen', Lukas emerged from the darkness, 'don't try to chase something you can't catch,'

Allen pierced his sword into the ground and fell on his knees, his head hanging low.

'Am I really that—weak?'

Lukas walked to him and touched his shoulder.

'Attacking a woman is your weakness, and everybody HAS a weakness.'

At the same time, as Ivana and Dasha flew across the sky. Dasha smiled all of a sudden.

'What?' Ivana, puzzled by the action asked.

'Why did you spare that boy's life?' Dasha asked.

'Why else, he's my sugar-boo.'

'No, that's not it,'

'I read his mind, it would be painful if he died, considering what kind of person I am,'

'Who ever thought my sister had a compassionate heart?'

'Hmm, you are one to talk,'

'I suggest you take a day off from work,' Lukas advised.

He had noticed Allen was too thoughtful. Nothing ever bothered Allen except when something about his parents was mentioned.

'Did she say something about THEM?'

Allen nodded in response.

'Take sometime off; I'll have Ricardo fill in for you.'

Allen headed for his apartment. On arrival, he placed his sword against a wall and took off the jacket and shirt, revealing his athletic yet scarred body.

_"It's not like I wanted this life, this wasn't supposed to be. But HE made me stronger that day; I won't stop until I repay my debt,"_

He lay on the bed and remembered the duel in the woods with the Rosa Roja.

_"She—didn't have-No-I didn't sense any intention to kill in her Ira."_

Dasha and Ivana found Ceaz and Kariya standing in mid-air, just outside Lincoln's bedroom window.

'He's still growing, how is it even possible for a human to—'

'Why's Lord Tinzel so interested in this guy?' Kariya interrupted.

'He's been interested ever since I told him that this brat could follow my movements despite not seeing me,'

'He did what?' Kariya tried to show interest.

'He couldn't see me because I had masked my presence', Ceaz explained, 'but even then he sensed me, and could predict whichever move I made with Centella or not,'

'For a human with just preternatural awareness, he's amazing,' Ivana noted.

'He's sensed us,' Kariya noted.

Lincoln had gotten up from bed and walked to the window, looking exactly where they were standing as if he could actually see them.

'Crap! He's even still half-asleep,' Dasha was astounded.

'That's one hell of a sixth sense!' Ivana commented.

'Our work here is done,' Ceaz touched the space, a firry gate opened.

He turned and gave Lincoln one last stare.

_"What are you, Lincoln Lester?"_

He delivered his report to Tinzel. He concluded that the sonix were overestimated and that they were not considered a threat.

'And Lester-kun?' Tinzel asked.

'He's growing.'

'I see, you may leave,'

Tinzel wanted to assimilate Lincoln into the Contra. He was building an army to satisfy his ultimate goal, defeating Elhanan Ashkenaz, the last Guerrero Del Cielo.

At the third castle, home of the Rosas Rojas.

Dasha walked through the corridors, heading for Lady Ishan's chambers. She and Ivana were the envy of numerous other girls because Lady Ishan treated them like her own daughters. One of them was Nikola.

'Where to, Dasha?'

'To see Lady Ishan, is there a problem?'

'At this hour?—that's fishy.'

'Is there something you wanna say to me?'

'No—'Nikola left.

Dasha walked on. She knocked the door upon arrival.

'It's me,' she walked in

Lady Ishan was playing a violin; she had undone the ponytail, letting her black hair fall over her shoulders beautifully. She slowly turned her grey eyes to Dasha. She smiled just a mother that takes pride in her daughter.

'Dasha-chan, where's Iva?' Her voice was ever compassionate.

'She's asleep, was tired after that mission,'

'So—sit down, I'm sure there's something you wanna tell me,' Lady Ishan called her to the bed.

Dasha took her seat beside her mother-figure.

'I don't wanna get married at all, much less to Ceazar,' she said.

'It's not like I wanted you to get married to him either, you are not ready to be a Rosa Blanca,'

A Rosa Blanca is a Rosa Roja who got married and lost her virginity. All Rosa Rojas girls were virgins. Despite their seductive dress code, Lady Ishan promised death to any who dared to lose it.

'I will cancel it, unless you say you may change your mind,'

'Won't Tinzel-sama object?'

'I'm the queen of El Valle, he wouldn't,'

Lady Ishan was the third strongest Contra under Tinzel. She sometimes disobeys his orders as a sign of her power.


End file.
